Baby Brother
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: Takes place before Battle of Hogwarts. George's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I personally think this is terrible. But hey, I'll give it a shot.**

_This was it, the final battle. How could people like us stop it? I didn't want either of us to go, but we were older, we had to. I could care less about myself, who I was most worried about was Fred. I couldn't loose him, it would be too much to handle. He was my other half, the part of me that wasn't always shown on the outside. We had been attached at the hip since birth, the longest we've been apart was for a three days, and that was only because he was sick. Without Fred, I was a rose without no thorn, a lion without a tail, a bird without feathers. What would I be without him? I'd just be George. Plain old George, it didn't sound the same, without that one other name. People always tell you everything will be okay, that everything will work out, but loosing him, it was too much to take in. He was my best friend. He was my brother. He was my twin. Most importantly, however, he was _mine_, and no one else's. _Mine_, it was a big word, but it was the truth. _Mine_, not my property but my life. Without him I was nothing. _Mine_, he was Fred, he was the person I admired most, the boy I looked up to. I can't help but cry at this. If he left, I would never be the same. I would have the same hair, the same eyes, the same job, but the one thing I wouldn't have in life, was a reason to live._

"This is really it, isn't it?" Fred interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, yeah I guess." I answered casually. I guess my voice was shaking a bit, for my twin put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You haven't been right since we found out we were fighting." That dreaded word, _fighting_. It wasn't found in my dictionary, it meant that he might...I can't even think about it. "George..." I looked away from his eyes, identical to mine, I knew he was too senseless to understand. "You really are scared, aren't you?"

"Just shut up, Fred, shut up." I whispered, a pool of tears forming in my eye. "Hey, what are you afraid of, we've been waiting for this."

"But haven't you realized this is dangerous, have you ever thought of the outcome?" I asked. "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about dying, that's what I'm talking about! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that this is the real world, not some fantasy. How do you think I feel, that I might loose you? It could happen, Fred!" I took a breath, waiting his response. When I looked back up at him, his mouth was partially open, and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Now I've _really _screwed up. "Fred, I never wanted to make you upset, I just...please don't..." I couldn't find the words. "You think I don't know that might happen? How do you think it would make me feel if you died?"

I was shocked, I didn't actually think he thought about that too. "Fred, please don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you upset." I sighed apologetically.

"I know you didn't. It just scares me, the whole dying thing."

"Please, don't think about that now." I whispered. He nodded slowly. "You're right." Maybe i was wrong about Fred, he did care, I took him for granted. I giggled. "What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking, remember when we switched places in Potions. We really gave Snape a run for his money." Fred smiled, trying to remember good times, but I knew it must be hard for him. "Hey, just relax, okay?" However, I knew he couldn't calm down, when he was upset, he was really upset.

"You know, Fred, I know we're twins and all, but, you're always gonna be my baby brother." He slapped my arm, his face going as red as his hair. "Don't you _ever _say that again." he exclaimed, embarrassed. "Alright then, munchkin." I laughed. "Shut up!" he responded, pushing me back. "Awww, I mad little Freddie embarrassed." I mocked. That had pushed his buttons real bad. He pushed me onto my back, tackling me, trying to slap my face.

"Woah, woah, calm down! I was only joking!" Groaning, he got climbed off of me, offering his hand. Accepting it, I stood back up. "Jerk." he mumbled.

Suddenly, Harry ran towards us, panting heavily. "Guys...time too...go..." With that being said, he ran back in the other direction, leaving us as shocked as possible.

"So..." he started.

"So..." I repeated. Now it was time to panic. "Listen, George, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just remember what's..." he broke into tears from that point. This didn't surprise me, he was always the emotional one. So, I took him in my arms, soothing him quietly. "Fred, don't cry, I'll be alright, and so will you. Like you said, this is what we've been waiting for."

"But I'm not ready!" he shouted. I looked into his eyes. "You'll be fine, I promise." Fred sighed, but nodded. "It's just," he began. "I don't want to have to miss you."

**Suckish ending, huh? Yeah, you get used to it.**


	2. I Lied

**Okay, I felt really sad when I wrote this, kind of like crying. Let me know if you started crying or let me know how you feel. I like seeing how my stories make people feel. Happy Thanksgiving!**

_I promised him, I promised he'd be alright. I can't believe I lied to him._

Looking down at the figure below me, I felt a pull at my heart. My baby brother was gone. I expected there to be tears to be falling from my eyes, but my eyes were completely dry. Feeling had left my body when I had seen his blank face. I was hollow, a shell of my old self.

Mom was crying, and Dad was trying to comfort her. Ron, Percy, and Bill were all holding onto each other. Ginny was crying into Hermione's shoulder. But me, I was just sitting at his head, holding his cold cheek in my hand. No one seemed to care how I was handling this. They didn't believe his other have would be feeling absolutely nothing.

_'You'll be fine, I promise. You'll be fine, I promise. You'll be fine, I promise...' _

Those words continued to echo in my head.

_This has to be a dream,_ I thought. But I knew, this was reality. Finally, the tears started to flow, dropping from my face onto my reflection's. Brushing some hair out of his face, I shut my eyes tight, trying to stop the water. No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Charlie. "Hey, you okay?" I looked at his eyes. They were red. All I could manage to do was shake my head before the sobs became into gasps. Kneeling down next to me, Charlie draped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Shhhh, George, it's okay. You'll be fine, don't cry." Even as he said that, tears continued to drain.

"I-It's all my fault!" I screamed into his shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't think that."

"I told him th-that he'd be okay. I lied to him!" Continuing to hold me, Charlie rubbed my back. For he knew that my other half had left me, forever. However, he didn't know that I would never be whole again. Half of me was gone and would never come back. Maybe this was my punishment for telling him he'd be okay. But I'd do anything to take it back. I'd do anything to have God take me instead. I knew that now I could never use my voice again, because I'd hear his. I could never look in a mirror, because I would see him looking back. And I could never be the same again, because the person I loved most was gone. Fred Weasley has died, and I lied to him.

**Sorry if it's sad. And the endings kind of bad too. Oh well. Fun to write. Sad too.**


End file.
